10 Reasons why i hate Uzumaki Naruto
by frozenmellody
Summary: One-Shot. Sakura thinks she just simply hates Naruto or maybe it's her way of accepting how she really feels... naruXsaku


**DISCLAIMER: Me no own NARUTO **

**My first _"REAL" _NARUxSAKU story! i might do more of it but if alot of people thinks i suck at it i'll just stick to SASUxSAKU..**

* * *

"**Reason #1: Because he always shouts my name so loud"**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't shout my name like that!" I said to him, he really has to stop shouting my name like that every time he see's me.

"But Sakura-chaaan, I can't help it… I'm happy whenever I see you" He said sheepishly. A blush crept to my cheeks.

"B-baka!" I looked away so he can't see how red my face is "D-don't say that!"

"_You're blushing" _My inner said smirking  
"_You're not helping me!"  
_"_Just don't fight it, you know you like it when he shouts your name"  
_"_Shut-up!"_

"Neh Sakura-chan… you're turning red, you ok?" Naruto said and touched my face, only to make me redder  
"You're hot too, you sick?"

I slapped his hands away and ran away from him, only to hear him shout my name again "S-sakura-chan!" I really hate it when he shouts my name.

"**Reason #2: Because he always smiles at me"**

I was training in the grounds when Naruto arrived. He just finished speaking with Tsunade-sama about his next mission with team 8.

"Hey Sakura-chan, you done yet?"

"No…" I simply said not wanting to get disturbed by him

"How bout we go out and eat?"

"I said I'm not done yet" I jump down the tree I was at and glared at him  
"Let me finish!"

"But Sakura-chaaan! You're always training"

"And you're always whining about my traning!"

"Cause you're always traning! You don't even have time for your Bestfriend!" He game me his childish pout… which he knew I could never say no to.

"Fine, fine…" I sighed

"Yey! Were going on a date!"

"Just let me finish…" I looked at him only to find him smiling at me… that one particular smile that makes me forget everything. I suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot , so I looked ayaw "Now go… I'll m-meet up with you l-later" I said and jumped back up the tree I was on before.

"_I hate it when he smiles at me…"_

"**Reason #3: Cause he makes me feel pretty"**

"Hey Naruto, have you seen ino?"

"Ugh… yeah, she's with hinata… I think there at that store" He said pointing to a kimono store.

"There?"

"Yeah… Ino said they need something pretty for tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, the festival's tonight…"

"OMG! I totally forgot about that! I haven't got anything to wear for later! I need a makeover!"

"You don't need to do that Sakura-chan"

"And why is that?"

"You always look beautiful to me…" He smiled at me  
"No need for make-up's or pretty dresses"

"N-naruto…" there it was again, my cheeks became hot again

"You're always the most pretty girl I see"

"B-baka!" I shouted at him then looked away  
"I-I need to go" I said and walked away from him

"_Isn't he sweet or what!?"  
_"_N-no!"  
_"_Stop lying… you know he is"  
_"_N-no his not…"  
_"_You like hearing you're pretty"  
_"_N-no…" _"I hate it…"

"**Reason #4: Because he always does nice things for me"**

"Ino! This is heavy!" I said, Ino was making me carry all her books in the library for my punishment for not coming at her birthday  
"You sure you're gonna read all of this?"

"Yes, I like reading"

"Really now…" I rolled my eyes and looked down at one book that I was carrying "Easy ways to stand up on your head…" I sweatdrop

"Now follow me, I still have a few more books to look for" she said throwing another _large, heavy _book to me which smacked on my face and caused me to lose my balance… Almost. Thanks to someone who just broke my fall and saved the books from crashing on the floor. I looked behind and found my Knight in shining armour.

"N-naruto?"

"You should be carful Sakura-chan"

"Y-yeah… thanks"

"What's all this books for?" Naruto's kage, who caught the books said

"My punishment…"  
"Punishment?" Naruto questioned

"Her punishment for not coming to my birthday" Ino said walking up to us with a few more books "Here.." she said handing it to me

"It's heavy…"

"You should tell that to her" I said pointing to Ino

"It's her fault! She's not getting away with it! Unless someone takes her place…" Ino smirked evilly

"I'll do it…" Naruto said and took the books from his clone  
"I don't want Sakura-chan to have a hard time" he glared at ino, who just smiled and dragged him to some more books.

"Naruto…"

"_Aww! He doesn't want you to have a hard time! He really loves you!"  
_"_Stupid reason…"  
_"_Then you're stupid as well?"  
_"_What?"  
_"_Oh nothing…"_

"Baka Naruto…"

"**Reason #5: Cause his always worried about me more than his self"**

It was raining and I was stupid enough to forget my umbrella at home, knowing it was raining all week. How stupid of me

"Now what do I do?" I looked outside and sighed. The rain seemed to be getting stronger by the second  
"Now how do I get home?"

I asked my self then a hand appeared offering an umbrella to me. I looked beside me and found Naruto holding his umbrella.

"Here, use mine…"

"Then what would you use?"

"I'll just run… My apartment's just around the corner"

"Run? You kidding me? You'll get sick! You use this…" I said handing the umbrella aback to him which he refused

"I rather get sick than to knowing you are…"

"Bak-Naruto!" he smiled and ran outside under the rain, when he was about to make a turn he stopped and look back at me and shouted "Use it!" and continued running under the heavy drops of heaven.

I only starred at him then down at his orange umbrella "Baka…"

"**Reason #6: Because he knows so much about me"**

I was waiting for Hinata on a store when Naruto came up to me.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wacha doin here?"

"Hey… I'm waiting for Hinata… she said she's going to give show me something before she gives it to Kib-Oh here she is!" I smiled and waved at Hinata

"Sakura-chan, N-naruto-kun… Sorry I-I took so l-long…"

"It's nothing Hina-chan…"

"H-here…" Hinata took out a brown bento box out of her bag and handed it to me. When I opened it, there were different kinds of food  
"I-I cooked it m-my self…" she said shyly

"It looks yummy!" I said and took a piece and advanced it to my mouth when Naruto stopped my hands  
"What are you doing?"

"You're allergic to sashimi…" he said. I looked at the food in my hand and saw that it was indeed sashimi.

"Oh yeah…"

"Forgot?"

"Yeah… thanks"

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan… you should just try the rice ball" Hinata said

"Umm.. yeah sure.." I smiled at her then looked at Naruto who was now eating a rice ball that Hinata gave.

"**Reason #7: Because of the way he looks at me"**

We were on a mission and it was night time, and I got my self a stupid fever. It's not really bad, but it's making me feel quite uneasy.

"Here Sakura-chan… you should rest here"

"Thank you Naruto…" Naruto laid me down my sleeping bag, which he fixed himself and put a wet towel on my head. I was feeling weak at the moment because I'm getting nursed again. Talk about being a medic!

"You should get some sleep now… I'll stay on guard"

"Thank you…"

"Get well soon _My Sakura…_"

"What?" Feeling my ckeeks getting hotter, I asked him, did I just heard that correctly or am I just hearing things? But I'm positive he said My Sakura.

"I said get well soon Sakura-chan…" he looked confussed. I looked away and said ok. I' am hearing things but I felt my cheeks still hot or is it just because of my fever?

"Neh Sakura-Chan… you look cute when your face is red" He chuckled

"Shut-up…" I said looking away from him

"I mean it…" he stared at me with his bright sapphire eyes, I looked at him and got captivated by the way he starred at me  
"You really look cute…"

I snapped out of my trance and faced the other side of the tent "Shut-up!"

"Hehe! Well I'll be outside, call me if you need anything" he said then I heard the tent's zipper open and close.

"Man I really hate it when he stares at me like that…"

"**Reason #8: Because he always sees right through me"**

Heading home after a mission we sat for a while in under a tree. It was exhausting so we rested for a while.

"Oi Naruto…"

"Hn?"

"What do you say after we go back to the village we go to Ichiraku's?" I said

"Really!? You serious Sakura-chan!?"

"Yes, yes I'm serious.." I smirked, actually I just need him to tell me what he and ino talked about the other day. Ino told me she told him some _private _news about me, so I definitely need to know.

"I can't…"

"You-What?" I was surprise with Naruto's answer. He said no to me, he Naruto Uzumaki said no to me!? To Haruno Sakura!? The love of his life!? He actually said no!? "Y-you don't want to go e-eat with me??"

"It's not that… I can eat with you, but I can't tell you about what Ino and I spoke about…"

"Y-you know that?" I was surprised he saw right through me!

"You want me to tell that to you right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I can't tell you a thing!" he flashed one of his goofy grins

"Argh!" I stomped my feet and stood up and started walking "Baka…"

"**Reason #9: Cause I can't help my self not to think about him"**

I was trying to sleep, but something was bothering me all day. It was him… the most unpredictable ninja in the whole konoha, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't bugging me or anything. I just can't stop thinking about him! And it's driving me crazy!

"_You know why you can't stop thinking about him…"  
_"_No!"  
_"_It's true! You lo-_

"No!!" I shouted in my room. God I 'am going insane! I'm shouting at my self. It's crazy enough that I talk to my inner but to shout at my self!? I really hate thinking about him. I stood up from my bed and walked outside the balcony to clear my mind. I sighed and looked at the stars "Maybe…"

"Maybe what Sakura-chan?"

"Waah!" I was shocked when Naruto jumped down my roof. I hit my wall and hurt my head "O-ouch! W-what are you doing here?" I said rubbing the back of my head which I can feel a lump.

"I was going to knock on your door… but I saw you outside"

"No I mean what are you doing here, right now?"

"Oh… I was just checking up on you"

"And why do you have to do that?"

"I heard you scream…"

I blushed when I heard him. He heard me, how embarrassing! But then again maybe everybody heard me? Ok I'm talking to my self again.

"Hey you're going red again…" Naruto said as he inched me

"W-what?" I said looking away from him. Then he touched my face, I felt his finger tips brush on m y skin. My face became hotter

"Sakura-chan you're getting hot again…"

"N-no I'm n-not…" how stupid I'm feeling like Hinata! I'm ever stammering!

"Sakura-chan, you sure you ok?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You don't look like ok…"

"I'am! Just go away!" I slapped his hands away from me then turned my back to him  
"Just go home Naruto"

"Sakura…" I tensed when I heard him spoke my name in a serious tone, without the suffix. He usually say my name like that when his not his goofy self.

"Y-yes?"  
_"God why can't the stammering stop!?"_

"Is anything bothering you?"

"N-no…"

"I know there's something… you're acting strange the whole month"

"I-I always act strange…"

"And you're talking like Hinata…"

"I I-idolize her…"

"You better think of better excuses Sakura"

Oh no! don't tell me he knows about my feelings for hi-… Omg! I do have feeling for him! So it is true, I do love… him

"Sakura… you're hiding something from me"

"What?"

"You tell me what…" he said turning me around so I can see his face which is full of concern  
"I'm worried about you"

"_He'll be worried no more once he knew what your problem is"  
_"_I don't think I can tell him…"  
_"_And why the hell not?"  
_"_I can't… I'm to scared…"  
_"_Scared? Scared of what? Rejection!? Are you stupid or what!? He loves you! His been telling you that for like forever!"_

"Fine…" I said out loud  
"Fine what?"

"Err…" At first I hesitated to talk but my inner did have a good point, he loves me and I think he has the right to know that I love him back.  
"I…"

"You what?"

"I… l-lo…"

"What?"

"Would you let me finish!?" I shouted at him unintentionally "Sorry… just give me a second"

"Sakura-chan you know you can tell me anything… what are you scared of?"

"I'm not scared… it's just that I only told this to one person, and I was so lucky that he only said thank you and left me on a bench"  
_"Sasuke"_

"What did yo-  
"I said I love him…" I lowered my head

"Oh, then why did that someone say tha-

He didn't finish his sentence, I didn't look up cause he might be staring at me. But then again maybe he just fell asleep?

"S-sakura-chan…"

Or not… I suddenly had the urge to look at him, but when I did I only saw him smiling at me with his heart melting smile.

"A-aren't you gonna say something? Anythi-

Now it's my turn to stop at the middle of my sentence when I got pulled to a tight embrace "N-naruto?"

"I've waited my whole life just to hear it from you…" He said, I slowly smiled and return back the hug  
"Now I heard it… I couldn't be any happier"

"Yeah… me too" we stayed like that for a moment. Never wanting to let go, enjoying the warmth we feel from each other

"I love you Sakura-chan"

I smiled again at hearing those sweet, lovely words that came out of him. He was just someone from the crowd but now? He was someone on the spotlight… the only one in my heart… the one I love.

"I love you too… _My Naruto"_

"**Reason #10: Because I'm simply in Love with Uzumaki Naruto"  
**

* * *

Another one-shot! just something i thought of last night.. hope it didn't came out bad. soo just review! :)


End file.
